Blood Lust/Main
"I'm an immortal who has lived for over 159 years and in all that time, I learned one VERY important lesson. When you hear a suspicious ticking noise, go in the other fucking direction, TRUST me, learned that one the hard way... TWICE, it took 6 hours for my arms to grow back the first time" - Blood LustBlood Lust is a vampire anti-hero. His outfit is based on 'The Hunter' from Bloodborne (See images for examples). He has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology and Messianic Plane Manipulation as described on the Super Power Wiki. Blood Lust now has almost every single one of his sub-powers listed in what I have decided to call the 'Full Powers List' (Bottom of this page). I noticed that Blood Lust had access to shapeshifting so I thought it would be smart to lay down some rules for it to abide by so without further ado; Blood Lust lives with Aeldrath. Blood Lust is the arch-enemy of Wolfssegner. Blood Lust's Theme is M.I.A by Avenged Sevenfold. Personality Fears: Blood Lust fears that one day he will meet an opponent that he is not strong enough to defeat and that he may lose the ones closest to him on such a day. He is also afraid of what might happen if he ever lost control in his Dark Form, so he doesn't use it often for this reason. Likes: He holds great value in his time spent isolated from other people but he does still enjoy conversing with his friends. Dislikes: He used to have Arachnophobia as a child but now it is more of a general dislike of Arachnids instead of a fear. He also dislikes werewolves and most other supernatural species due to his time as a vampire/supernatural hunter. Habits: He has a habit of smiling and laughing when facing a powerful opponent in battle which in certain situations can end badly. Flaws: Blood Lust has a bad habit of sub-consciously weakening himself to make a battle more of a challenge, this behaviour can prove troublesome if he underestimates his opponent (Which doesn't happen often but can still be a problem). Backstory Character Backstory Explanation (Simple for now): Blood Lust was born during the Victorian era, he was the offspring of a true vampire and a powerful magic caster but sadly both his parents were murdered (I will figure out by who/what later) while he was still just a baby, he was found and raised by a group of vampire hunters who trained him to be one of them (His vampire and magic related abilities didn't manifest until much later on so the hunters and even Blood Lust himself were originally unaware of him being a vampire). He was a natural vampire hunter who easily surpassed any of the other hunters and even gained the title 'The Hunter's Hound' for how ruthless he was on the battlefield. Images BloodLust1.png Eecd5e15762f24d8ac27f2c2c7a894ea--anime-dark-hot-anime.jpg|Out of Costume (New Version) C5b1ecb9fce00f6755d105155311086a1.jpg|Blood Lust (Hunter Version, No Hat) 231_365_bloodborne_6_by_snatti89-d9v3hvj.jpg|Toothpick, The Abyssal Shard bloodborne_fanart_by_bakabakero-dagrxon.jpg Gehrman_Shout_Concept.jpg BloodlustLoli.jpg|Bloodlust has Shapeshifting but I never gave him a Loli form before now, shame on me Kushina.Anna.full.1312721.jpg|Character is Anna from K-Project 52803748 p0 master1200.jpg 51145699 p0 master1200.jpg 52272681 p0 master1200.jpg 59104338 p0.png|Blood Lust in the form of Contact Dark Form Blood Lust has a second more powerful form, this form is the combination of his Dark Form, Armament Magic and Emotional Embodiment powers, in this form he is faster, stronger, more durable and is also capable of flight using wings made of shadow. The appearance of this form is based on Berserker from Fate/Zero. Thumb-1920-2710591.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Fate-zero-berserker-fate-zero-fate-series-fate-wallpaper.jpg Berserker.(Fate.zero).full.845599.jpg Berserker.(Fate.zero).600.856274.jpg 24641-fate-stay-night-berserker-fate-zero.f37ef0cb5690a07ee978e1f63462f195.jpg 2d9bd286ae17467371c7dc9f6e61d796.jpg Weapons Blood Lust has a lot of different weapons so I decided to start listing them here. Over twenty weapons might seem like a bit much for him to have obtained until you realise that he has the power Weapon Creation so it is very likely that most of these weapons were made by him. If a weapon has an asterisk beside it this means it is a powerful magical artefact that Blood Lust has acquired. If it doesn't have an asterisk it is probably a weapon he has made himself, these weapons are usually still enchanted but are not as powerful as the magical artefacts. Note: Some of these weapons are OP as fuck when used by Blood Lust but when used by someone else, they wouldn't be able to produce effects even remotely close. #1 Purgatory, Last Hope of the Undying * (Scythe) Notes: A lethal attack from Purgatory is capable of killing even immortals (It can even kill Blood Lust himself (before he gains Absolute Immortality), good luck on getting a hold of it though). #2 Worldbreaker, Call of Eternal Glory * (Katana) Notes: When used by Blood Lust, Worldbreaker can hit a target from pretty much any range, so long as he can see it and has a clear image of it in his mind it will still hit (assuming that it doesn't hit something that it can't slice while travelling, then it will go straight through everything in its path towards its target, when it hits its target (whatever that may be) it won't go any further), this ability only activates during a quick-draw slice (So for any attacks afterwards it has a normal range, until it is resheathed and quick-drawn again). The length of the cut is dependent on the relative size of the object from where you are viewing it. When used during some of Blood Lusts more powerful forms, Worldbreaker could literally cut the moon in half in a single slice (Just because it can, doesn't necessarily mean Blood Lust is gonna be destroying the moon anytime soon). The damage that the blade can do is reduced the further away the target is. During other forms, the effective distance increases considerably and in Godkiller or stronger it is basically limitless. Another effect is that when Worldbreaker is stabbed into something (Such as a person or even the world itself) cracks will begin to spread throughout whatever it is hitting. The size and speed of these cracks depend on how much power is sent through the blade. At full force, this attack can literally shatter a world into pieces (basically, the name isn't an overstatement). These effects are not always active on the blade, so unless Blood Lust chooses to use them, it will operate as a fairly normal blade (However, It is very sharp and almost indestructible). TL;DR Blade can cut at very large distances and shatter things it stabs. #3/4 Blood and Gore, Twin Swords of Butchery * (Dual Longswords) Notes: Very useful melee weapons, strength varies massively depending on a bunch of factors. #5 Devourer, Oath of the Basilisk (Battleaxe) #6/7 Dusk and Dawn, Defilers of Mourning * (Dual Pistols) Notes: Very useful ranged weapons, strength varies massively depending on a bunch of factors. #8 Sorrow, Bringer of Lost Hope (Dagger) #9 Greif, Whisper of Corruption * (Dagger) Notes: When Greif is stabbed into an opponent below a certain strength/power level, it allows Blood Lust to basically take control of that person until Greif is removed. Aside from that its a fairly normal magical dagger. #10 Corpsemaker, Call of the King (Halberd) #11 Hush, Harbinger of Silence (Bow) Notes: Hush produces no sound whatsoever when used. #12 Sacrifice, Pact of Dismay (Staff) #13 Decimation, Dispatcher Of Unholy Blight (Sniper Rifle) #14 Devotion, Might of Thorns (Whip) #15 Godslayer, Spine of the Phoenix * (Whip Sword/Sword Whip/Sword that acts like a whip/Whatever you call it) Notes: Very useful against divine enemies such as Angels and Gods. #16 Loyalty, Carver of Insanity (Rapier) #17 Toothpick, The Abyssal Shard * (Massive Greatsword) Notes: Toothpick is extremely heavy. When combined with Blood Lust's strength the force of the blows is extremely powerful, he could hit someone out of orbit very easily. #18 Blacktalon, Terror of the Nightstalker (Claws) #19 Silverlight, Glory of the Daywalker (Claymore) #20 Willbreaker, Betrayer of Hope (Sword Breaker) #21 Extinction, Judgement of the Divine * (Revolver) Notes: In regards to raw power, Extinction is one of Blood Lusts most powerful weapons. A shot from Extinction entirely ignores non-living things (It will go straight through walls etc.) but if it does hit a living thing, in most cases that thing is pretty much dust at that point. If Blood Lust channels large amounts of power into Extinction (such as in Godkiller form) the range and size of its attacks will be greatly increased to the point that it could easily wipe out all life on a planet, maybe even a whole solar system (And, as Reaper Champion, he could dust half a universe... so he is basically Thanos at that point). Additional Notes: When Extinction is fired, it looks like a giant beam of light/energy. As Extinctions power is divine in nature, it probably wouldn't affect angels etc. Extinction only holds 6 bullets and it would take years for Blood Lust to make any more, it's basically his trump card (so it doesn't come out often). #22 Agony, Reminder of Torment (War Hammer) #23 #24 Unnamed (Boken) Notes: This training sword can cut through things as easily as any magic sword despite being an entirely blunt weapon. Armour #1 Dark Form Set * * Demons Maw, Fury of the Damned (Helmet) * Dragons Ward, Whisper of the Fallen (Pauldrons) ** Grants immunity to all forms of magic * Oathkeeper's Defiance, Warden of Hell (Chestpiece) * Soldier's Chain, Howling of the Wolf (Vambrace) * Berserkers Rage, Slaughter of the Endless (Gauntlets) ** Buffs wearer's physical strength * Gladiator's Valor, Champion of the Lost (Legplates) * Assassin's Stride, Cry of the Nightstalker (Greaves) ** Buffs wearer's speed * Dread Kings Sorrow, Claws of Cerberus (Boots) * Mantle of the Elder Lich (Cloak) Not always used ** Massively buffs the effectiveness of wearer's magic * The Mercy of Atlas (Shield) Not always used ** When an attack is blocked with this shield the power of that attack is stored inside the shield and can then be released as if the user had made the attack themselves (Limited to one attack stored at a time). Weaknesses Vampire Weaknesses Sunlight, flowing water, garlic, stakes and crosses have no effect on Blood Lust. Although due to me finding it funny I have decided that he does have the weakness of being unable to enter a dwelling without invitation. Blood Deprivation ''' Despite being extremely OP Blood Lust is still a vampire and while he can go for quite some time without blood, long periods of blood deprivation will lead to a massive decrease in his physical powers and magic. '''Mana Blood Lust has a limited (but very large) mana capacity. It should also be stated that blood deprivation reduces the amount of mana that Blood Lust can safely access. How magic works in The Casters Network Superheroes; (This should probably have its own page eventually but for now I will leave it here). Prolonged use of magic causes large amounts of both mental and physical strain (Powers like Enhanced Stamina can increase how long a character can safely use magic). Magic requires mana to be used, exhausting your entire supply of mana is extremely dangerous and will usually leave the caster unconscious, in a coma or in some extreme cases dead. (Different people would be born with different maximum mana capacities allowing them to use more or less magic before burning out. With training, a mana capacity can be increased but people born without any mana will be unable to learn magic except in some rare cases). Recharging used mana takes a considerable amount of time spent resting (So mana management is important in combat). It takes many years to learn how to properly use a type of magic (Up to 10 years but this would be reduced if a character has a power like Enhanced Intelligence). Using powerful magic reduces the casters lifespan (Immortals like Blood Lust don't have to worry about this bit). Magic Negation While under the effect of any form of magic negation along with losing access to all of his magic abilities Blood Lust does also gain the usual vampire weaknesses to sunlight etc., although it should be stated that even in this state these weaknesses affect Blood Lust less than a usual vampire, basically while you can harm him with sunlight or a stake its not exactly going to kill him easily (Magic Negation is also capable of taking Blood Lust out of his Dark Form and will also affect any enchantments he has on his weapons/armour). Power Negation I decided some time ago that power negation abilities will negate everything other than physical abilities granted by the user being of a certain physiology (If its a usual trait of your species then it's not really a power, although I do feel in this case the physical powers should still be weakened by the effect) and magic (If power negation affected magic there would be no reason to have magic negation). Messianic Plane Manipulation Limitations It does not work on characters with Apathy or Empathic Shield. Belief Vocifery Due to this power being far too OP I have decided to give it both limitations from the Super Power Wiki. * Must be able to speak in order to use the power. * Must need to be believed. Additional Information Shapeshifting Rules Blood Lust Shapeshifting Rules: Regardless of who he shapeshifts into three things will always remain the same between forms. The hair/fur/scales will be white, the skin will be pale and the eyes will always be red. He will also not gain any powers/skills the form might usually have aside from physical attributes such as wings being capable of flight or claws being able to cut things (For example if the form normally has access to a powerful magic or superpower he will not be able to use it but in a humanoid form he is still capable of using his regular powers). Additionally, he cannot turn into a species he has not previously encountered. It should also be stated that the transformation is not instant and takes a considerable amount of time and concentration making it impossible to use mid-combat. Random Blood Lust Trivia Story Related Trivia * During his time as a Vampire/Supernatural Hunter, Blood Lust encountered both Sherlock Holmes and Jack the Ripper. * Blood Lust is the person who trained both Blindsight and Foresight. * Unlike most mystic vampires Blood Lust was not turned into a mystic vampire he was born as a mystic vampire which may imply that his other parent the 'powerful magic caster' might have been another mystic vampire but that is for me to decide in future if I ever write a story about Blood Lust, if I do decide to actually go that route then I would probably call his species 'Mystic Vampire Lord' as it would be highly unlikely for a true vampire to have a standard mystic vampire as a child. Casters Network Wiki Related Trivia * Blood Lust's powers (Other than Supernatural Hunter Physiology) were randomly chosen from a set of powers that were generated from the random page button on the Super Power Wiki. * When Blood Lust was created I actually had a rule of only giving 2 powers to each character (The third was added later to better fit the backstory). * As of right now, Blood Lust is one of the largest if not actually the largest page on this wiki. Another massive page is the Sister Holidays Timeline. Technically, Sister Holidays is bigger but only because of the Episode-exclusive behind-the-scenes notes. Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology * Daytime Walking * Vampire Lord Physiology (Blood Lust had a True Vampire for a parent so I decided to add a few Vampire Lord Powers) ** Weakness Resistance ** Authority over servants and lesser vampires. ** Bat Manipulation - Control bats. ** Bat Swarming - Can turn into a swarm of bats. * Vampire Physiology ** Blood Resistance ** Immortality ** Supernatural Condition *** Regenerative Healing Factor **** Contaminant Immunity **** Disease Immunity **** Enhanced Condition **** Limb Reattachment ***** Head Reattachment **** Organic Preservation **** Pain Suppression **** Regrowth **** Telmere Regeneration *** Supernatural Agility *** Supernatural Durability **** Supernatural Stamina **** Intravenous Exoskeleton **** Pressure Resistance **** Skin Hardening ***** Unbreakable Skin **** Unbreakable Bones **** Vaccum Adaption *** Supernatural Endurance *** Supernatural Senses **** Supernatural Balance **** Supernatural Detection **** Supernatural Hearing **** Supernatural Smell **** Supernatural Taste **** Supernatural Touch **** Supernatural Vision *** Supernatural Speed **** Accelerated Vision **** Accelerated Metabolism **** Accelerated Thought Process **** Hyper Acceleration **** Supernatural Reflexes **** G-Force Adaption **** Juggernaut Momentum **** Mobile Invulnerability **** Unrestricted Movement **** Velocity Sharpened Perceptions *** Supernatural Strength **** Constriction **** Crushing **** Earthquake Generation **** Shockwave Clap **** Shockwave Stomp **** Strength Combat **** Supernatural Leap *** Night Vision Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers ** Blood Magic *** Binding/Freeing *** Conjuration *** Blood Manipulation **** Blood Attacks **** Blood Clotting **** Blood Consumption **** Blood Generation **** Blood Marionette of yourselves or others. **** Death Inducement **** Neurocognitive Deficit by reversing the flow of blood to cause unconsciousness. **** Haemokinetic Constructs **** Manipulate the properties of blood. ***** Blood Crystallization ***** Blood Property Manipulation ***** Density Manipulation ****** Dermal Armor by increasing the density of the blood. **** Prehensile Blood **** Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Regeneration by increasing the flow of blood. *** Blood Property Manipulation *** Haemonancy **** Clairvoyance **** Precognition **** Retrocognition *** Liquid Surveillance Communication *** Portal Magic **** Magic Portal Creation **** Magiportation via portals. **** Portal Manipulation ***** Attack Recording ***** Portal Blast ***** Portal Creation ****** Banishment ****** Clairvoyance ****** Dimensional Imprisonment ****** Teleportation/Partial Teleportation ****** Remote Teleportation of the portals. ****** Planeswalking ****** Voice Projection ***** Portal Interface ***** Portal Locating ***** Portal Negation ***** Portal Redirection ***** Size Manipulation of the portals. *** Spell Casting *** Symbol Magic ** Shadow Magic *** Dark Form **** Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend to act more aggressive. **** Dark Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. ***** Dark Arts: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic ***** Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate dark elemental forces. ***** Dark Energy Manipulation: Possess an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. ***** Inner Darkness Externalization: The user's inner darkness is brought to the surface. **** Supernatural Condition: Due to the strengthening effects of their dark form, the user's is vastly more powerful than the average being. ***** Supernatural Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. ***** Supernatural Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. ***** Supernatural Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. *** Darkness Manipulation **** Animated Shadow **** Create/generate darkness/shadow. ***** Absolute Darkness ***** Light Absorption ***** Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking **** Darkness Adaptation ***** Night Vision **** Darkness Attacks **** Darkness Solidification ***** Create Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. ***** Umbrakinetic Constructs **** Manipulate the properties of darkness/shadows. **** Move/lift darkness/shadows. ***** Umbrakinetic Flight **** Shadow Erasure **** Shadow Marionette ** Armament Magic *** Armour Manipulation **** Armour Specification **** Enchanted Armour ***** Clothing Generation ***** Power Suit *** Magic Weaponry **** Spell Blades **** Spell Artillery *** Move/lift weapons **** Unarmed Weapon Wielding *** Weapon Manipulation **** Weapon Arsenal **** Weapon Calling **** Weapon Combination **** Weapon Creation **** Weapon Enhancement ***** Infusion ****** Slash Effect **** Weapon Summoning **** Weapon Transmutation **** Weaponry Refinement ** Ninja Magic *** Flash Step **** Afterimage Creation *** Hand Seal Magic **** Conjuration ***** Banishment ***** Summoning **** Elemental Magic *** Illusion-Casting *** Replication **** Decoy Creation *** Sealing Magic **** Banishment **** Binding **** Insertion & Removal **** Sealing *** Sense of Strength *** Shapeshifting **** Doppelganger Morphing *** Substitution Creation *** Supernatural Concealment **** Aura Concealment **** Unnoticeability *** Symbol Magic **** Paper Charm Magic *** Wallrunning *** Water Walking ** Magic Resistance ** Combat Magic *** Combat Manipulation **** Combat Adaptation **** Supernatural Combat ***** Attack Prediction ***** Auto-Reflexes ***** Body Language Analysis ***** Combat Adaptation ***** Combat Merging ***** Combat Perception ***** Combination Attacks ***** Counter ***** Critical Impact ***** Enhanced Strike ***** Fighting Instinct ***** Heavy Strike ***** Multi Strike ***** One-Man Army ***** Speed Combat ***** Supernatural Unarmed Combat ***** Tranquil State ***** Weakness Detection ** Fear Magic *** Darkside View *** Fear Manipulation **** Death Inducement - by causing enough fear to raise blood pressure, causing a heart attack. **** Fear Absorption **** Fear Augmentation **** Fear Aura **** Fear Constructs **** Fear Detection **** Fear Empowerment **** Fear Form **** Fear Inducement **** Fear Negation **** Fear Perception **** Fearlessness **** Phobia Creation *** Illusion-Casting **** Illusion Manipulation ***** Illusive Appearance ***** Psychosomatic Illusion *** Torment Inducement ** Adaptive Magic *** Intuitive Magic **** Absorption/Scanning ***** Assimilative Evolution ***** Power Augmentation ***** Refining **** Magic Creation ***** Spell Creation ****** Spell Mixture **** Mode Switching ***** Power Opposition ***** Immunity Bypassing **** Power Refining ***** Adaptive Power-Level ***** Evolving Power Replication ***** Power Source Creating ***** To learn or replicate any form of magic. ** Magic Replication *** Magical Power Reflection/Magic Echo *** Magic Unification *** Evolving Power Replication ** Unplottable Magic *** Enhanced Hiding *** Invisibility *** Magic Invisibility *** Technological Invisibility *** Unnotability ** Mystical Martial Arts *** Attack Powers *** Aura Manipulation **** Aura Generation: The user can generate aura. **** Self-Aura Manipulation: The user has control over their own aura. ***** Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their aura. ***** Aura Detection: The user can detect the presence of auras in their vicinity. *** Chi Manipulation *** Defense Powers *** Elemental Energy Manipulation **** Elemental Manipulation **** Energy Manipulation *** Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat *** Life-Force Manipulation *** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Mana Manipulation **** Magical Energy Manipulation ***** Magical Energy Attacks *** Specialist Powers *** Support Powers *** Weapon Proficiency ** Magic Negation *** Counteraction of ley lines *** Destruction of magical constructs *** Harm, disempowerment and/or destruction of magical creatures and (sometimes) magical spirits *** Negation of magic powers *** Neutralization of magic items *** Often has no effect on one's own magic, unless desired *** Teleportation Negation by negating teleportation spells Supernatural Hunter Physiology * Monster Slayer ** Death Inducement; to monsters ** Monster Power Immunity ** Monster Intuition ** Monster Power Negation * Vampire Slayer ** Death Inducement; to vampires. ** Vampire Intuition ** Vampire Power Immunity ** Vampire Power Negation ** Vampirism Immunity * Supernatural Tracking ** Energy Detection ** Enhanced Awareness ** Enhanced Tracking ** Invisibility Awareness * Indomitable Will ** Fearlessness *** Immunity to Fear Augmentation/Fear Inducement. *** Fear Masking * Intuitive Aptitude ** Combat Preception *** Adoptive Muscle Memory *** Attack Prediction *** Body Language Analysis *** Clairvoyance *** Enhanced Accuracy *** Enhanced Intelligence **** Accelerated Probability **** Accelerated Perception **** Accelerated Thought Process **** Causality Perception **** Encyclopedic Knowledge **** Enhanced Calculation **** Enhanced Crafting **** Enhanced Creativity **** Enhanced Intuition **** Enhanced Inventing **** Enhanced Reading **** Enhanced Wits **** Hypercognition **** Maximum Brain Capacity **** Maximum Concentration Capacity **** Parallel Processing **** Photographic Deduction **** Tactical Analysis *** Enhanced Memory **** Audiographic Memory **** Enhanced Reading **** Encyclopedic Knowledge **** Knowledge Replication **** Optimal Finesse *** Enhanced Preparedness **** Craft Improvisation **** May be immune to certain psychic abilities. **** May be able to predict Treachery. **** May be useful in dire circumstances. **** May be capable of Tactical Analysis. **** May be capable of Combat Perception. **** May be capable of surviving nearly anything by being prepared. *** Numerical Precision *** Psychological Combat *** Tactical Analysis *** Technique Reading ** Hunting Intuition *** Enhanced Gunmanship *** Predator Instinct *** Psychological Intuition *** Stealth Tactics **** Camouflage ** Killing Intuition *** Enhanced Assassination *** Hypercognition *** Killing Instinct *** Poisoning Intuition *** Weakness Detection ** Martial Arts Intuition *** Combat Empowerment *** Supernatural Combat *** Flawless Coordination *** Maximum Concentration Capacity *** Pressure Point Intuition *** Special Attacks ** Tactical Analysis *** Adaptive Mind: to be able to adapt mentally to any situation or event. *** Battlefield Adaption: to adapt to area/environment they happen to be fighting in. *** Detail Intuition: to be aware of every detail in every plan and/or strategy. *** Enhanced Charisma: to be influential and admired. *** Enhanced Preparedness: to be ready for any possible and/or unforeseeable situation. *** Enhanced Calculation: to be highly skilled in the prediction of (information, variables, outcomes, decisions, choices, etc). *** Enhanced Wisdom: to be insightful in every single decision that one could make. *** Enhanced Response: to know the optimal actions to take in any situation, and pick the right response for any possible outcome. *** Infinite Resourcefulness: to be able to make the most out of any/all resources, to handle and/or accomplish virtually any goal. *** Game Intuition: to be completely aware of every aspect and rules of the game to win at any and all games. *** Hypercompetence: to be mentally and physically capable to accomplish every single task and handle any situation. *** Opportunity Sense: to be able to see the opportunities of winning in any situation. *** Pattern Sense: to perceive and understand the patterns of any situation and behaviours of any individual. *** Psychological Intuition: to possess a deeper and intuitive understanding of the psychological behaviour of everyone they meet. *** Tranquil State: to stay calm and collected in any situation and think with perfect clarity in all difficult events. *** Trapping Intuition: to possess the ingenuity and know how to traps for their targets in any plans they may scheme. *** Unpredictability: to be hard to predict. *** Victory Inducement: to find the means to bring victory to oneself or others. ** Trapping Intuition *** Trap Creation * Paranormal Expertise ** Encyclopedic Knowledge: Limited to paranormal. ** Enhanced Awareness ** Paranormal Immunity ** Power Immunity ** Spiritual Awareness ** Supernatural Weapon Proficiency * Supernatural Detection ** Power Detection *** Ability Intuition *** Ki Sense *** Power Level Measuring *** Relation Sense **** Sensory Tracking *** Sense of Strength ** Species Detection ** Spiritual Awareness * Weapon Proficiency ** Crushing ** Cutting ** Dual Wielding ** Empathic Weaponry ** Giant Weapon Proficiency ** Grappling Proficiency ** Impale ** Multi-Weapon Wielding ** Powers Via Weapon Messianic Plane Manipulation * Conceptual Music ** Artistic Creation *** Imagination Manifestation **** Desired Ability Manifestation: obtain any skill or power they desire. **** Destruction: by imagining an object is destroyed. **** Fantasy Element Manipulation: manipulate the elements. **** Fictional Material Generation: create materials that only exist in the realm of imagination. **** Illogical Construct Creation: create objects that can do basically anything, defying the rules of logic. **** Imaginative Condition: user's whole condition is influenced by their imagination. **** Imaginative Technomagic: create technology combined with magic. **** Life Creation: create life, such as an imaginary friend. **** Mental Projection: project objects from their mind. **** Omnifarious: take on any form that they can imagine. **** Regenerative Healing Factor: user can imagine him/herself as healed from most injuries. **** Weapon Creation: imagines themselves holding a weapon. *** Singing Creation **** Creation ** Belief Vocifery *** Absolute Will *** Parallel Existence Manipulation *** Reality Dreaming ** Music Manipulation *** Musical Projection **** Beacon Emission **** Musical Combat ***** Ballistic Scream ***** Inaudibility ***** Musical Animation ***** Musical Empathy ***** Psionic Equilibrium Distortion ***** Sonic Scream ***** Vibration Emission **** Musical Empathic Projection ** Perception Manipulation *** Absolute Senses **** All Sensory abilities **** 360-Degree Senses **** Absolute Hearing **** Absolute Sight **** Auto-Reflexes **** Cosmic Awareness **** Dowsing **** Extrasensory Perception **** Higher Consciousness **** Intuitive Perception **** Omni-Perception **** Remote Attacks **** Sense of Strength **** Ultimate Vision *** Awareness Distortion *** Experience Manipulation *** Illusion Manipulation **** Absolute Illusion ***** Activation & Deactivation ***** Alternative Dream Universe ***** Confusion Inducement ***** Clairvoyance ***** Dream Imprisonment ***** Enhanced Memory ***** Evolving Illusions ***** Hallucination Solidification ***** Human Manipulation ***** Illusory Omnipotence ***** Illusory Power Replication ***** Illusion Manipulation ***** Imaginary Constructs ***** Imagination Manipulation ***** Imagination Manifestation ***** Imprison Realm Creation ***** Inner World Creation ***** Inverted Dimension ***** Layered Illusions ***** Memory Manipulation ***** Mental Manipulation ***** Mind Control ***** Murder Inducement ***** Oneiric Reality Manipulation ***** Paradox Manipulation ***** Perspective Manipulation ***** Personality Alteration ***** Psychosomatic Illusion ***** Perception Manipulation ***** Reality Warping - Inside Illusion ***** Sense Manipulation ***** Spatial Manipulation ***** Subconscious Manipulation ***** Substitution Creation ***** Time Manipulation - Inside Illusion ***** Time Perception Manipulation ***** Telepathy ***** True Illusion *** Imagination Manipulation *** Knowledge Manipulation *** Location Displacement *** Omni-Perception *** Perception Removal *** Self Perception *** Sense Manipulation *** Reality Filtering *** Time Perception Manipulation **** Focused Time Perception *** Vision Manipulation ** Reality Artistry ** Siren Song *** Death Song *** Mind Control *** Paralysis Inducement *** Sound Amplification *** Vertigo Inducement ** Song Augmentation *** Ability Mastering *** Quality Enhancement *** Self-Power Augmentation *** Sonic Healing *** Support Powers ** Ultimate Sonics *** Concept Destruction *** Counter Vibration *** Destabilization *** Dimension Destruction *** Disintegration *** Distortion Manipulation *** Energy Erasure *** Reality Sundering *** Sonic Combustion *** Temporal Erasure * Emotional Attuned Physiology ** Emotion Aura ** Emotional Form * Empathy ** Ecological Empathy *** Animal Empathy *** Plant Empathy ** Emotion Detection ** Empathic Conversion ** Empathic Echoes ** Empathic Inundation ** Psychic Navigation ** Remote Empathy ** Sensorial Link * Emotion Creation * Emotion Embodiment ** All Emotion abilities (Literally 30 pages of powers, I have listed some of my favourites) *** Psionics **** Astral Projection **** Aura Reading **** Body Language Analysis **** Claircognizance **** Danger Intuition **** Divination **** Enhanced Awareness **** Panmnesia **** Extrasensory Perception **** Hypnosis **** Illusion Manipulation **** Mediumship **** Mind Control **** Mind's Eye **** Mind Link **** Neurocognitive Deficit **** Neuro-Psychic Knowledge **** Omnilingualism **** Precognition **** Prescience **** Psionic Magic **** Psionic Manipulation **** Psionic Technology **** Psychic Constructs **** Psychic Energy Manipulation ***** Psychic Energy Physiology **** Psi-Leech Energy Manipulation **** Psychic Entity Physiology **** Psychic Navigation **** Psychometry **** Sensory Scrying **** Retrocognition **** Telekinesis **** Telepathy **** Teleportation *** Meta Fear Inducement **** Fear Augmentation: enhance any feelings of terror until the victim literally dies of fright. **** Fearful Scream: scream with fear echoing in every sound-wave. **** Insanity Inducement: making others feel fear to the point they will become traumatized. **** Paralysis Inducement: make the target literally 'paralyzed with dread'. **** Unknown Inducement: cause a fear so powerful that others tune users presence out of sight and mind. *** Pain Detection *** World Connection **** Earth-Bound Physiology **** Earth Communication **** Life Connection **** Life Link **** Nature Awareness **** Nature Communication **** Ocean Communication **** Planetary Communication **** Planetary Empowerment **** Planetary Infusion **** Selective Unity **** Symbiotic Connection *** Sensorial Link **** Potentially hurt or kill beings with Invulnerability and Pain Suppression. **** Will only injure beings with Immortality, leaving scars or the sensation of death. **** Empathic Masochism **** Empathy **** Hive Senses **** Temporary Power Bestowal **** Taming **** With a proper amount of faith, one can bring sensory energy to physical form. **** Able to break through Mind Control. *** Bloodlust Aura **** Damaging Aura **** Killing Empowerment **** Killing Instinct **** Killing Intent **** Killing Intuition *** Tranquil Emotions *** Fear Manifestation **** Fear Augmentation **** Life Creation via fears **** Subconscious Manifestation *** Empathic Shapeshifting **** Shapeshifting ***** Biomorphing ***** Mimicry Form *** Paranoia Inducement **** Mental Inducement **** Paranoia Manifestation **** Paranoia Manipulation **** Psychosis Inducement *** Emotion Blade Construction *** Hope Magic **** Hope Manipulation ***** Hope Aura ***** Hope Empowerment ***** Hope Inducement **** Immortality Negation **** Malignance Nullification **** Magic Negation for Fear Magic or Dark Arts. *** Lust Magic **** Desire Form **** Enchanted Allure **** Lust Manipulation ***** Lust Aura ***** Lust Empowerment ***** Lust Constructs ** Aura Manipulation *** Aura Generation: The user can generate aura. *** Self-Aura Manipulation: The user has control over their own aura. **** Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their aura. **** Aura Detection: The user can detect the presence of auras in their vicinity. *** Aura Absorption: The user can see and absorb the auras of others, taking their life-force, memories, and powers. *** Aura Attacks: The user can release/use aura for various attacks. *** Aura Combat: The user can combine aura control with physical combat skill. *** Aura Constructs: The user can create weapons and other materials made of aura. *** Aura Implanting: The user can implant an aura in a body or an object. *** Aura Mimicry: The user can mimic the auras of others, understanding their feelings and mimicking their powers. *** Aura Trapping: The user can trap others in their own aura. *** Expanded Presence: The user can expand their own aura. *** Life-Force Conversion: The user can transmute their own aura into other substances. *** Life-Force Infusion: The user can infuse their own aura into an object or body, enhancing it greatly. ** Pathifery * Emotion Empowerment ** Emotion Metabolization ** Supernatural Regeneration ** Self-Power Augmentation ** Self-Sustenance * Emotion Manipulation ** Addictive Contentment ** Emotion Absorption ** Emotion Augmentation ** Emotion Attacks ** Emotion Aura ** Emotion Detection ** Emotion Focusing ** Emotion Inducement ** Emotion Inversion ** Emotion Locking ** Emotion Negation ** Emotion Removal ** Emotion Separation ** Empathic Healing ** Subliminal Messaging ** Empathic Possession ** Social Cloaking * Empathic Energy Conversion ** Absorb emotions and convert it into other forms of energy *** Cold Concussive Force *** Electricity *** Fire *** Heat *** Kinetic *** Light *** Nuclear Energy *** Radiation *** Raw Energy ** Emotional Consistency ** Energy Connection * Emotional Energy Manipulation ** Clairempathy ** Emotional Energy Physiology ** Energy Manipulation *** Energy Attacks *** Energy Constructs **** Volatile Constructs *** Energy Infusion *** Ergokinetic Cloning *** Ergokinetic Combat * Intuitive Empathic Replication ** Ability Intuition ** Empathic Mimicry * Creating lifeforms and constructs out of the user's emotions Category:Blood Lust